Fallout: Lost Vaults
by Sal Augustus
Summary: Three teens pull themselves out into the Wasteland in order to save their Vault. The lost Vault, 54. They have to got through challenges that take them from The Pitt to the lair of a Super Mutant Warlord. Only 29 days to go.


Fallout: Legends

Sal Augustus

 _ **Author Notes: I do not own the rights to fallout series and I hope you ENJOY.**_

Prologue:

Location: Vault 53

Year: 2266

The day was as any other, everyone around the vault was doing their daily task given by the Overseer. But the only one out of character was the Overseer's son. He sat in the hall gawking at the steel floor as the radiators buzzed. His name was Alex Barns, and he is what the Wasteland will now as The Gladiator. His thoughts were interrupted by his name being shouted which echoed thought those halls. It was his friends Gavin and Danielle. "What are you doing here? Everyone's going to the Diner tonight before the G.O.A.T tomorrow," Danielle said.

"I'm not going." Alex replied. He began to walk to the Living Quarters looking down still.

They looked at each other then looked at Alex confused. He then turned around and smiled. "I'm joking let's go!"

They then made their way to the Diner meet up with all their friends. On their way they passed the Overseer's office where they heard shouting. That got their attention and so they investigated having their ears against the door. Though faint they heard the voices of Alex's dad, Trevor and his uncle Bach.

"This is madness Trevor… You're sure there isn't any other way!?" Bach asked.

"No. I went through all the audio logs even Dad's and in all of them… And all of them lead in disaster! Look we have thirty days at least," Trevor explained.

"What's the most?"

"Thirty-five," Trevor replied.

"Jesus Christ! We got to let everyone know…"

 _A bang was heard as if someone hit something probably a table._

"NO… The past Overseer's and even Vault Tec's instructions were not to get this information out. It'd cause a massive panic!"

Back outside the door the three had looked at each other with the same questions:

 _What are they talking about? Is the Vault doomed? Are they endangered just by listening?_

"WHAT this Vault is in danger you bastard! My, no your family are in these walls!" Bach yelled.

"That is why we have to leave… The Vault will fail on us at any second so we leave" Trevor whispered.

"Are you mad…? All of us leave, your insane… You said it yourself the area around the vault is irradiated to hell." Bach can be heard paced through the door.

"Most of it is, we'll dispatch a team out there and they'll find a place where we will then live. Tonight while everyone is sleep you'll take the secret passage to the Vault door where there'll be the least radiation."

"I'll go," Bach volunteered, "who else have you recruited?"

The three finally ended their ease dropping when they heard footsteps coming their way. They didn't stop running until they made into the Atrium. They all gawked at each other, staring as if talking with their faces. The silence was broken by Gavin when he simply said, "Oh my GOD!"

"Don't yell you idiot," Danielle screamed!

"Danielle you're yelling too," Alex said.

"Let's go to my place hurry," Gavin whispered. And so they went.

They dashed taking the long way so they didn't run into the Overseer and Bach. On the they ran right passed Gavin's mom not saying a word. When they finally got to Gavin's room he looked his door behind them. Danielle laid down flat on the bed and Alex sitting at the desk taking deep breathes. Gavin just fell to the ground not saying a word. None of them were.

"So," Danielle said.

"So?" Alex replied.

"Okay stop we can't act like we didn't hear what we heard," Gavin said.

"What do you want to DO! We can't do anything so what?" Danielle snapped and began to suddenly sob. "We're gonna die."

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Alex barked at her stopping her crying. "Look we are not going to die. I'm sure my uncle will find.. find... something."

"They have 30 days and this Vault will fail according to your dad. Wait what if my dad goes Alex. What if he..." Alex ran up and grabbed Gavin before he said those words.

"All we have to do is wait." Alex unlocked the door and headed home not saying anything else on his way out.


End file.
